The present invention relates generally to a spool-locking device and specifically to a hydraulic spool lock for a two-spool directional control valve. The two-spool directional control valve is typically used to control a bucket and boom of a front-end loader. These valves typically have a single joystick handle used to control the two spools. These valves if accidentally moved can cause an unintended movement of a bucket and boom of a front-end loader and cause uncontrolled and unsafe movement of the bucket and boom of a front-end loader.
The invention specifically improves upon the spool locking devices typically used for a two-spool directional control valve. Although other devices in use may prevent the movement of the spools in a directional control valve, there have been several problems not addressed in current hydraulic spool locking devices. Specifically, it is a objective of our hydraulic spool lock to provide a device that is integral to the handle mounting housing or spool housing.
A further objective of the present invention is to create a device that is integral to a hydraulic spool housing or boot housing.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which locks both spools and prevents movement of either spool.
A further objective of the present device is to provide for a locking between the plunger and the spools with direct contact between the plunger and the spools when the plunger is in the locked position.
A still further objective of the present device is to provide a locking device that is close-coupled to the two-spool directional control valve.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.